Kickpuncher
"My punches were only as strong as my punches and then things changed"--'Kick Puncher' Kick Puncher is the titular hero of a movie franchise within the Community universe that Troy and Abed are huge fans of. His first appearance was in the Season 1 episode "Romantic Expressionism". The hero as well as the movies have been referenced many times in other episodes. One of Troy and Abed's end tag is a fanvid of the movie starring Troy as Kick Puncher and Abed as Punch Kicker his nemesis. Copies of the Community Season 1 DVD came with a free Kick Puncher comic book ostensibly written by Troy Barnes but actually written and drawn by artist Jim Mahfood. Character history The movie franchise is set in the "future" of 2006 A.D. where nuclear war has ravaged the planet. Kick Puncher is a police officer in this time who has been cybernetically enchanced so that his pucnhes have the power of kicks. The only visible cybernetics that can be seen is the metal half mask covering the left side of his face and the metal gauntlet he wears on his right forearm. he reveals that his real name is David at the end of the first movie. Homage Kick Puncher is an obvious pastiche of various 80's and 90's science fiction action films most notably "Robocop". The name of the actor who portrays him is Don "The Demon" Donaldson which is possibly a nod to the B-movie action hero Don "The Dragon" Wilson. Film Chronology So far, up until mid-season three, there have been four explicitly stated "Kickpuncher" films in the fake franchise, as well as one presumable spin-off. #''Kickpuncher'' ("Romantic Expressionism" S01E15) #''Kickpuncher 2: Codename Punchkicker'' (also in "Romantic Expressionism" S01E15) #''Kickpuncher III: The Final Kickening'' (in "Custody Law and European Diplomacy" S02E18) #''Kickpuncher Detroit'' (given to Troy on his birthday in "Mixology Certification", S02E10) #''Kicksplasher'' (presumably a spin-off; seen in "Pascal's Triangle Revisited" S01E25) As was usual for franchises, especially horror franchises of the 80s and 90s, the assumed "final" film proves to be anything but the final film a la Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (the fourth film produced), and continued with Jason Lives a year later. Other appearances on the show In the Season 1 finale "Pascal's Triangle Revisited" a "Kick Splasher" poster can be seen in the background of Abed's dorm room during the keg party. In "Custody Law and Eastern European Diplomacy" Britta steals a copy of Abed's Kick Puncher DVD. Abed and Special Agent Robin Vohlers have a date watching this movie in "Intro To Political Science". Intro to Political Science Troy and Abed fanvid thumb||The end tag of "Romantic Expressionism" has Troy and Abed's fanvid of Kick Puncher. A shorter version was aired for broadcast but a slightly longer one was shown on the internet. Romantic Expressionism Romantic Expressionism Comic Book The Community Season 1 DVD came with a mini-comic featuring Kick Puncher. In it Troy and Abed enlist Kick Puncher's help to rescue Annie and Britta who have been kidnapped by the '''Snake Men. '''They track the villans to an old egyptian pyramid. Kick Puncher defeats them easily and rescues the girls. Annie and Britta reveal that during their captivity they fell in love with each other and kiss. They then invite Troy and Abed to live with them in the pyrimad. They enthusiastically agree an high five each other. ]] Category:Characters